


Purrfect timing, Dean.

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Catboy!Cas, Cute, Established Friendship, Heat Sex, Love, M/M, Mating, Smut, Uncertianty, Wolfboy!Dean, emotional stumping, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel do this every Saturday,<br/>The sleep over Dean means.<br/>The heat sex is new.</p><p>(Cas's first heat ;o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect timing, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ischemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischemia/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Ehehehehe mooooreeeee heeaaatttt sexxxxx  
> 
> you're welcome
> 
> THANK YOU MY BETA ZARATHUFORSAKEN!

Purrfect timing, Dean  
  
  


This was an everyday saturday for Dean or y'know, it was meant to be.  
Get to Cas', crack a 6 pack, watch some awesome movies. Simple, routine. The only thing in Deans hectic life that was, really. His best friend Cas.

It started off simple enough, sure. He parked baby in her designated spot in the Novaks side garden, patting her hood affectionately as he passed. Holding a 6 pack in hand, strolling towards the front door of Cas' house (Mr and Mrs Novak were away every weekend for designated mate time, so the place was always free for their use while Sam crashed at Gabriels), it was then that the smell hit him full force.

Sweet and warm, like freshly made apple pie and a glass of milk. It smelled like home and Deans mouth watered in longing. His cock was up and paying attention so fast his head spun, ears twitching and perking, his tail becoming rigid behind him. He was moving before his upstairs brain gave permission, his iron erection in complete (treacherous) league with his nose and he threw open the door to the house, a low growl torn from deep in his chest, rumbling through the quiet living space.

He hit the wall with an oomph and it took a few moments for him to recognise that the warm (fucking sweet jesus, that was good) body grinding against his, belonged to his best friend. He blinked down at the ebony cat ears peeking up from a messy lock of hairs, snarling out in warning when a matching cat tail curled about his own wolf one. His hands closed about the jut of Cas' hips, fingers almost bruisingly tight, as he tried to pry the nuzzling cat from him. He swallowed thickly, stomping down a low moan as their hips met and their hardened cocks ground together through the fabric of his jeans. It was a failing battle of intellect over biology as his Alpha wolf tried to claw its way free to its wanted mate.

Mate.

Fuck.

It hit like a ton of fucking bricks then and Dean threw all his weight, hard, against the other mans, toppling them both over. Scrabbling together, snarling once more when fangs caught his ear and nails tore down his now ripped but clothed back. After a few moments of struggle he managed to grasp the kits wrists and hold them firmly against the carpet above the mans head. They breathed hard together and forest eyes met hazy, sky blue ones. He surpressed a whimper when Cas bared his neck, a lazy smile on his friends full lips, submission written in the relaxed limbs.

"Purrfect timing, Dean. I was becoming impatient."

Jesus fuck, the kit was  _purring_  beneath him! The vibrations wracking through his own body and heading in a direct line to his crotch. He steadied his breath and tightened his hold on the man, speaking thickly, in a tone lower than normal, giving away his own reaction. (Well, along with the aching cock pressed against his friends hip...)

"Cas, man. This is your first fucking heat. You should have called, I'd have stayed home!"

He almost sobbed when the hard vibration of his friends purr slowly died away, watching as the kits ears flattened against his head, lowering sadly. Blue gaze leaving his, to look away.

"I understand, Dean. I apologise if you did not want this. You may leave, we won't stop you. We can pretend this did not happen, of course. Nothing shall change if you wish."

His throat closed at his friends words, his wolf snarling angrily at the idea of having upset its mate. He licked his lip, shaking his head firmly.

"Nah, baby, we just don't want this to be just the heat talking. Can not go taking advantage of my angel. Why wouldn't we want you? How could you say that? Jesus, Cas, you're perfect!"

The purr returned within moments of the admition and the kits body arched beneath his, rubbing tantalizingly against his own, tails entwining as Cas' pupils dialated. Blue eaten away almost completely by the blackness.

"Mate me, Dean. We have wanted you for years. Please, Alpha, please."

His wolf howled in triumph and Dean slotted that information away for later, his mind fogging as his wolf tore free. Tearing the clothes from their bodies, he revelled in being able to openly look at all that firm, lithe muscles of the cat, writhing beneath him. Sharp angles, all hidden muscle, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. His swollen cock curved up from him, standing proud. What drew Dean, however, was the strength of that scent that amplified when Cas parted his legs invitingly. Dean could see the slick coating his mates thighs and he grinned, fingers brushing over the tight, quivering entrance producing it. His voice a near growl of approval.

"Look at you, baby, you're so wet for me already. Want my cock, Cas? Want my thick Alpha knot in you?"

Cas keened at that, hip thrusting up, seeking friction as his legs wrapped about his waist, urging him on. Dean took his time for a moment. Teasing the kit with one finger thrusting slow, deep into the welcoming heat. Then two and on the third his friend cried out. Nails digging into his shoulders, trying to pull his Alpha into him.

"Dean! Dean, please, I wish for your knot in me BEFORE the night is over!"

Even as his instincts roared for release, he managed a chuckle. Lining his tip up with the wet entrance, he planted his fists on either side of Cas' waist and smirked down at his own blue eyed angel.

"Bossy, aren't you, baby? I'll give it to you, Cas. I'll make you scream for me."

On the word 'scream', he thrust in. The tight, wet heat felt like fucking heaven around him. Muscles clenching and milking his cock as he moaned in delight. Hips moving of their own accord, thrusting hard and fast into the man below him.  
Later he'd go slow, tease the kit and make him beg. For now though, the filthy sounds of each slap of skin made Deans ears perk up. Tugging his mate closer with his tail with each sharp snap of his hips. They were so close already, moving his hands to grasp at those sharp-angled hips, he ran his tongue over his friends neck, teeth teasing and nipping the skin as his friend threw his head back, presenting to his Alpha willingly, openly.

He sunk his fangs into the mating gland between shoulder and neck. He felt Cas tense and bow his back upwards, body like a fist about Deans erection, hot cum coating their stomaches and abs. Hearing his friends broken, debauched sounds sent him over the edge. With a few more stuttered thrusts, he came. Knot swelling and pushing past the tight ring of muscles, locking them firmly together.

They collapsed there, on the floor. Coming down from their high with desperate intakes of air. Swallowing, he buried his face into Cas' neck, lapping at the mark there, a blush high on his cheeks.

"Fuck man, I need you in my life forever." It wasn't the words he wanted to say but as he always had, Cas understood him, giving a playful nip to his Alphas ear and drawing a moan from the man.

"And I you, Dean. And I you."

It may not be the night he was expecting but in Cas' words, it was still fucking  _purrfect_.


End file.
